wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cudowna wyspa/I/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa ARCHIPELAG WYSP SANDWICH. W kierunku, w którym podążała Standard-Island znajduje się na Oceanie Spokojnym całe pasmo, jakby olbrzymich wierzchołków gór, z których tylko: Nülzan, Kansi-Oalm, Molokai, Lawai, Mani, Kaluahani i Hawai wynurzają się nad powierzchnię oceanu, reszta ukryta pod wodą, tworzy ostre rafy, nader niebezpieczne dla żeglugi. Ośm tych, nierównej wielkości wysp, oznaczone zostały w geografii pod nazwą, archipelagu hawajskiego, albo grupy wysp Sandwich, które ciągnąc się ukośnym łańcuchm, od strony północno-wschodniej ku południowo-zachodniej i przekraczając zaledwie linję Zwrotnika, usuwają się bok, na cztery tysiące metrów odległości od innych ziem Oceanii. Pozostawiając w spokoju kwaśnego zawsze i niedającego się niczem zainteresować wiolonczelistę Francolin’a, Yvernes i Ponchard, rozmawiali często a zawsze dotąd z zupełnem zadowoleniem o odbywanej podróży. – Słowo daję, mówił pierwszy skrzypek, nie widzę w tem nic złego a nawet podoba mi się bardzo projekt zwiedzania wysp Sandwich. Ile tam rzeczy nowych a ciekawych nas czeka, ileż wspomnień na całe życie zachować będzie można! – Temwięcej gdy weźmiemy pod uwagę, że poznamy na miejscu plemiona ludów dzikich, ludożerców może jeszcze, wyglądających bezwątpienia inaczej trochę w samej ojczyźnie, jak te podrabiane najczęściej okazy, które się widuje w zoologicznych i botanicznych ogrodach Europy i Ameryki, dodaje Francolin – Czyż podobna, aby Hawajczycy byli jeszcze ludożercami? pyta Yvernes. – Przynajmniej możemy się tego spodziewać, odparł poważnie Ponchard. Toż nie kto inny, tylko ich dziadowie pożarli w swoim czasie kapitana Cooka, a gdy dziadowie zakosztowali w tak znakomitym marynarzu, wątpić należy, aby u wnuków gust podobny nie istniał już wcale, przyznać trzeba, że Jego Ekselencya raczyła się wyrazić, z bardzo małym szacunkiem o sławnym żeglarzu angielskim w 1778 r. pierwszy zawinął do tego archipelagu. Nikogo jednak z obecnych nie wzrusza to zbytecznie, umysły bowiem wszystkich zajmuje wyłącznie chęć ujrzenia nareszcie, choćby w oddali, lądów, ku którym zmierzają. Codziennie też z niecierpliwością wypatrują sygnału na wieży obserwatoryum, mającego oznajmić mieszkańcom Miliard-City pierwsze ukazanie się wysp hawajskich. Nareszcie dnia 6-go lipca wielka ta nowina rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy po mieście całem i na rogach ulic, wśród innych ogłoszeń pojawiło się krótkie, lecz wymowne telantograficzne doniesienie: „Standard-Island naprzeciw wysp Sandwich”. Wprawdzie pięćdziesiąt jeszcze mil dzieli ją od tych lądów, ale najwynioślejsze punkta Havai przechodzące wysokość czterech tysięcy dwustu metrów, są już dość widoczne przy sprzyjającej pogodzie. Płynąc od strony północno-wschodniej, komandor Ethel Simoe kierował się wprost ku wyspie Oahu, której stolica Honolulu jest zarazem głównym miastem całego archipelagu. Oahu, trzecia z rzędu w tym łańcuchu wysp mając od północnej strony Nuahu i Kanai, obfitujące jedynie w obszerne pastwiska dla bydła, nie jest największym z sąsiednich sobie lądów, daje bowiem powierzchnię liczącą zaledwie tysiąc sto dziewiędziesiąt kilometrów, podczas gdy Havai mieści ich siedemnaście tysięcy. – Przez czas pobytu swego w miliardowem mieście artyści francuzcy zawiązali liczne, a przyjazne stosunki wśród pracującej tamże inteligencyi. Chętnie widziani zarówno przez prezydenta jako i pana Ethel Simoe odwiedzali też często półkownika Stevarda i inżenierów Watson i Somwach. Z wielką przyjemnością przebywając nieraz godziny całe na platformie wieży obserwatoryum, tem spiesznej podążyli tam w obecnej chwili, gdzie znajdujący się właśnie uprzejmy komandor, podał im niezwłocznie doskonałą lunetę, wskazując na dalekim horyzoncie dwa szarzejące punkta: – Jest to Manua Loa i Manua Kea – rzekł objaśniająco – dwa wspaniałe wulkany, które w 1852 i 1855 roku wyrzuciły na wyspę przeszło siedmkroć sto tysięcy metrów kubicznych lawy! – A to coś olbrzymiego! – zawołał Yvernes. – Czy sądzisz komandorze, że przedstawi nam się możność podziwiania takiego widoku, za naszej tu bytności? – Nie mam o tem pojęcia, drogi mój panie, wulkany bowiem nie bywają czynne wedle rozkazu. – Oh, wyjątkowo tym razem tylko i przy poważnej protekcyi… – odzywa się Ponchard. – doprawdy, gdybym był na miejscu panów Tankerdana i Coverley’a opłacałbym wybuchy wulkaniczne, ilekroć by mi tylko przyszła ku temu fantazya… – Nie omieszkam pomówić z nimi w tej poważnej kwestyi – zapewnia z uśmiechem pan Simoe, i nie wątpię, że chętnie uczynią wszystko, aby wam nie odmówić tak pożądanej przyjemności. – Pozostanę szczerze wdzięcznym – dziękował również z uśmiechem wesoły Ponchard – proszę jednak powiedzieć mi jeszcze, ile też ludności mogą razem wszystkie wyspy liczyć w obecnej chwili? – Jeżeli prawdziwą jest wiadomość, że w końcu przeszłego stulecia było około dwakroć sto tysięcy ludności, to teraz cyfrę tę o połowę zmniejszyć trzeba. – Bagatela! toż to niemała jeszcze siła, sto tysięcy dzikich, którzy zachowali prawdopodobnie dawne, krwiożercze instynkta i pozostali dotąd ludożercami! Niechże pan sobie tylko wyobrazić zechce, gdyby się ten tłum rzucił na naszą wyspę – toż na jeden ząb tylko mieliby wszystkich mieszkańców miliardowego miasta razem wziętych! – Ostrożnie, by się nie zadławili miliardami, trudnemi bądź co bądź do strawienia – żartował Yvernes. – Nie pierwszy to już raz wyspa nasza zawija do tych brzegów – opowiada dalej pan Simoe – w zeszłorocznej bowiem już podróży zostaliśmy tu przywabieni nadzwyczajną zdrowotnością klimatu. Wiadomą jest bowiem rzeczą, że chorzy Ameryki, obierają sobie często wyspę Hawai jako miejsce klimatyczne; spodziewać się też można, że zaniedługo lekarze Europy pospieszą wysyłać tam również swoich pacyentów. – Żartujesz pan, panie komandorze, weźmij tylko pod uwagę kolosalną odległość… – Bynamniej nie żartuję! Przy dzisiejszych warunkach użycia siły elektrycznej jako motoru, Honolulu nie dalej leży od Paryża, jak o dwadzieścia jeden dni drogi; któżby więc zważał na taką drobnostkę, gdzie idzie o tak ważną rzecz jak zdrowie, a takiem jak tu powietrzem nie oddycha się bodaj nigdzie. Dnia 9 lipca Standard Island znajduje się w oddaleniu już tylko mil od wyspy Oahu, nad którą w kierunku wschodnim wznosi się szczyt wygasłego dawno wulkanu Diamond-Head; nieco dalej widnieje jeszcze drugi krater zwany przez Anglików „Boel de Punch”, o którym mówią – zauważył żartobliwie pan Simoe – że taką olbrzymią wazę „brandy” trudno byłoby wychylić największemu nawet amatorowi alkoholicznych napoi. Przepływając między Oahu a Molokai, Cudowna wyspa odbywa zwykłe manewra okrętów przybijających do lądu; okrąża wschodnio-południowy przylądek i dla wielkiej ilości wody, którą usuwa swym ciężarem, zatrzymuje się zdala od brzegów o tysiąc dwieście sążni. Doświadczony komandor, znając głębokość wód w tem miejscu, nie każe zarzucać kotwicy w ścisłem tego słowa znaczeniu, a jedynie przez umiejętną kombinacyą, wzajemnego przeciwdziałania sobie olbrzymich śrub na dwóch krańcach wyspy, utrzymuje ją w tak bezwzględnym spokoju, jak nieruchomo stoi cały Archipelag hawajski. Ogólny charakter Oahu przedstawia przypatrującemu się ciekawie Kwartetowi widok bardzo zajmujący. Wzgórzysty grunt, tworzący różne wyniosłości i pochylenia, zdobi świetna zieloność lasków pomarańczowych i innych, właściwych tej strefie drzew, wśród których, jak szyba zwierciadlana rozlewają się piękne wody „Jeziora pereł”. Rzeczywiście, Antypodzi, których poznanie tak mocno zaciekawia Poncharda, nie mogą w żaden sposób skarżyć się na niełaskawą przyrodę, rozrzucającą tu szeroką dłonią swe dary. Niechby tylko oni sami, zachowali dawne swe obyczaje, niechby zostali dotychczas ludożercami, Jego Exelencya zapewnia, że niema żadnych już nadto wymagań. Nagle jednak wyrywa mu się okrzyk zdumienia, grozy nieledwie. – Wielki Boże, co ja widzę! – woła przysłaniając oczy. – Cóż takiego? – pyta zaniepokojony Francolin. – Tam, tam, wśród drzew błyszczy zdaje się dzwonnica kościoła. – Widzę ją najwyraźniej, a nawet dalej jeszcze wychyla się fronton wspaniałego jakiegoś pałacu – mówi z kolei Yvernes. – Nie, to niemożebne, aby w tym kraju kapitan Cook pożartym został!… – Najwidoczniej komandor musiał popełnić omyłkę, i ziemie te nie są wyspami Sandwich – dowodzi Sebastyan, wzruszając ramiona. – Tak przynajmniej ze wszystkiego wnosićby można – potwierdza Francolin. – O nie, panowie – odzywa się nadchodzący właśnie inżynier Somwah – pan Ethel Simoe nie potrafi popełnić pomyłek w tym rodzaju. Zapewnić też was mogę, że ziemia ta jest wyspą Oahu, a miasto, które się tam rozkłada na przestrzeni kilkunastu kilometrów kwadratowych, może być tylko Honolulu, znanem wam dotychczas z nazwy jedynie. – Muszę dać wiarę twierdzeniom pana, jakkolwiek to wszystko przedstawia się myślom moim tak bardzo nieprawdopodobnem – odpowiada Ponchard. – Bo proszę mi wytłómaczyć tylko jakim sposobem może tak wyglądać kraj, w którym mieszkają ludy, o tyle dzikie, że zachowały jeszcze instynkta krwiożercze. – Było to niegdyś, mój drogi panie, dzisiaj, dzięki zbawiennym wpływom misyonarzy cywilizacya świata znalazła tu wstęp otwarty. Dzisiaj nietylko zatarły się tu zupełnie dawne dzikie obyczaje, lecz nawet język krajowców niebawem może być całkowicie zapomnianym, ustępując przed wszechwładnie panującą tu anglo-saksońską mową. – Więc to Anglicy zajmują teraz pierwsze na tych wyspach miejsce? – Anglicy i Amerykanie, wielu jest również Chińczyków sprowadzonych głównie przez plantatorów do uprawy roli. Osiedleni tu od kilku już pokoleń, utworzyli z biegiem czasu osobną jakoby rasę, zwaną w miejscowym języku: „Hapa-Pake”, co znaczy, Pół Chińczyk. Dość liczebnie też żyją tu Portugalczycy, z powodu stałych stosunków handlowych tych ziem z wyspami Azorskiemi. – A dzicy, albo jeżeli pan woli, krajowcy? – pyta Yvernes. – O, i tych znajdziecie tu panowie tylu jeszcze, abyście zadowolnić mogli waszą ciekawość, chociaż przywieziony, podobno przez Chińczyków, zabijający trąd, przedziesiątkował ich znacznie – objaśniał dalej uprzejmy inżynier. Tak, niestety! francuzki kwartet widzi się zmuszonym zrezygnować z urzeczywistnienia fantastycznych swych marzeń, spotkania się na Archipelagu Sandwich oko w oko z ludożercami; dochodzi do tego przekonania z chwilą, gdy jedna z szalup Standard-Islandu przewiozła ich do portu Oahu, gdzie również wiedziona ciekawością ludność napływała ze wszystkich stron kraju. Bezwątpienia typy podobne widzieć można wszędzie w Ameryce a nawet w starej Europie. – O kolorycie miejscowy – woła pierwszy skrzypek – jakaż ręka zatarła cię na nowoczesnej palecie! Tak jest, ręka cywilizacyi i postępu, która jest prawem natury ludzkiej, zmieniła i tu pierwotny stan ludności, zmieniła nawet kraj cały! Dwie ostro w ocean wrzynające się skały, które na lądzie rozwijały się dwoma pasmami wzgórz, tworzą naturalny, dość obszerny port zabezpieczony od wichrów i burz morskich, nawiedzających czasem te strony. – Rozczarowanie! najzupełniejsze rozczarowanie – powtarza półgłosem Ponchard. – Zaprawdę, smutną jest konieczność utraty najmilszych złudzeń w każdej podróży. – Bo lepiej jest zawsze nie awanturować się w dalekie strony, a siedzieć spokojnie w domu – odpowiada szorstkim głosem, idący obok wiolonczelista. – Co do mnie nie zgodzę się na to nigdy – woła Yvernes – bo zechciej powiedzieć mi tylko, co w świecie może dorównać widokowi, jaki przedstawia ta pływająca wyspa, odwiedzająca swe siostry na dalekich oceanach? Jeżeli jednak stan moralny i umysłowy mieszkańców archipelagu Sandwich uległ korzystnej zmianie, to klimat ich pozostał takim, jakim był od wieków zapewne, a więc jednym z najzdrowotniejszych na naszym globie. Mimo bowiem, że okolice zajmowane przez wyspy znane są pod nazwą „Morza gorącego” termometr dzięki powiewom wiatru od północy, nie wskazuje w Honolulu nigdy ponad 21º Celsyusza. Nie licząc się też nawet z gwałtownemi burzami zwanemi „konnos”, które od czasu do czasu nawiedzają tę strefę, liczni chorzy Ameryki przybywają tu, aby ratować nadwątlone zdrowie. Bądź co bądź, im więcej artyści francuzcy zapoznają się z krajem i jego ludnością, tem szybciej tracą fałszywie o nich wyrobione pojęcia, które opadają jak różnobarwne liście jesienne, pozostawiając marzycielom niezadowolenie doznanego zawodu. – To Kalikstus Munbar wywiódł nas znowu tak zręcznie w pole – mówi z goryczą Ponchard – toż nie kto inny, tylko on zapewniał nas, że wyspy Hawajskie są ostateczną granicą dzikich ludów na Oceanie! Lecz zagadnięty o to winowajca, odrzekł, przymrużając znacząco prawe oko: – Cóż chcecie, drodzy przyjaciele, wszystko uległo tu takiej zmianie od ostatniej mej bytności, że sam nie mogę wyjść z podziwu… – Znam cię już żartownisiu – odpowiedział Ponchard, klepiąc po ramieniu zacnego prezesa, śmiejącego się teraz serdecznie. Nie zbyt dalekim jest jednak od prawdy Kalikstus Munbar, gdy utrzymuje, że ważne zmiany wprowadzone zostały na tych wyspach w przeciągu, stosunkowo, dość niedługiego czasu. Jeszcze bowiem w 1838 roku rządziła w Honolulu monarchia konstytucyjna z dwiema izbami deputowanych, obieranych pośród miejscowej ludności. Do pierwszej mieli prawo jedynie posiadacze ziemi, do drugiej wszyscy umiejący czytać i pisać. Nadto przy boku króla zasiadało czterech ministrów, służących mu radą i pomocą. – A więc zamiast jakiejś małpy przybranej w pióra, której poddani z nieśmiałością składaliby swe dary, żył tu niegdyś król, i istniała konstytucya! – zawołał Yvernes. – Pewny jestem – dodaje Ponchard – że ta królewska mość nie nosiła pierścieni w nosie, a może nawet kazała sobie robić sztuczne zęby u najlepszych dentystów Nowego świata. – O, cywilizacyo, cywilizacyo! – powtarza pierwszy skrzypek. – Gdzież się podziały czasy, w których ludom tym nie trzeba było wstawianych zębów do gryzienia ciał ich jeńców wojennych!… – Proszę wybaczyć entuzyaście Yvernesowi dziwny sposób zapatrywania się na rzeczy – zauważył poważny Francolin. – Czynię to najchętniej w świecie – mówił dalej Kalikstus – bo nie zmienia to w niczem faktu, iż rządziła tu w owe czasy królowa Lilinokalani, która w końcu pozbawiona tronu, walczyła o należne prawa dla syna swego Adeya, przeciw pretensyom księżniczki Kaiulani. Był to okres dość długich wewnętrznych rozterek i wojen domowych, podobnych bardzo do tych, które się praktykują w poczciwych krajach Ameryki i Europy nawet, z tą tylko różnicą, że armia tutejsza szczupła bardzo, bo licząca zaledwie kilkuset stałego żołnierza, zbyt słabą była, by mogła odegrać jakąkolwiek poważniejszą rolę. Anglicy jednak mający zawsze baczne oko na wszystko, co się na dalekich morzach dzieje, nie omieszkali korzystać ze swoich wpływów i działając przeciw Japończykom, którzy zamierzali zagarnąć wyspy pod swój młody protektorat, spiesznie osadzili na tronie księżniczkę Kaiulani. – A Ameryka, czy nie mieszała się całkiem w te sprawy? – pyta Francolin. – O, Amerykanom nie zależy bynajmniej na tym protektoracie; im wystarcza najzupełniej pewność posiadania tu stacyi drogi morskiej, ponad to, nie troszczą się już o nic wcale. W 1875 roku jednak, król hawajski Kamehameha złożywszy wizytę prezydentowi Grant’owi w Waszyngtonie, oddał sam dobrowolnie wyspy swoje pod opiekę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Stosunek ten przecież nie pozostał długotrwałym, bo gdy pan Cleveland chciał wrócić utracony tron księżniczce Liliuokolani, za czasów istniejącej już tam republiki pod prezydencyą pana Sanforda Dole, powstała silna przeciw niemu opozycya. Któż zresztą zmienić zdoła zapisane w księdze przeznaczenia losy, tak pojedyńczego człowieka, jak narodów całych? Ostatecznie w obecnej chwili licząc od dnia 4 lipca 1894 roku Archipelag Hawajski, jest znowu republiką pod zaszczytną prezydencyą pana Dole. Ponieważ Standard-Island ma zamiar zatrzymać się przy Archipelagu około dwóch tygodni, przeto liczni jej mieszkańcy wiedzeni ciekawością poznania miasta Honolulu i jego okolic, każą się tam codziennie przewozić. Pierwsze miejsce zajmują naturalnie zawsze rodziny Coverley’ów i Tankerdonów. Lecz i z tamtej strony niemniejszem jest zainteresowanie się Cudowną wyspą, jakkolwiek bytność jej tutaj już poraz drugi się powtarza. Zachwyt Hawajczyków jest bezmierny, i chociaż w portach Tribor i Barbor Harbour zachowują zawsze wszelkie ostrożności, całymi tłumami przybywają tam mieszkańcy Honolulu dla podziwiania wszystkich cudów miliardowego miasta. Oprócz jednak wzajemnej uprzejmości z jednej i drugiej strony, nie zawięzują się żadne bliższe stosunki, a policya miejscowa baczne ma oko na wszystkich, pilnując, aby z nadejściem wieczoru, nikt obcy nie pozostał na jej sztucznym gruncie. Z pomiędzy licznych, różnego kształtu łodzi, wyróżnia się czworoboczny statek malajski, przybijający codziennie do brzegów stalowej wyspy. Załoga jego składa się z dziesięciu zaledwie ludzi, na których czele stoi kapitan, człowiek o surowym i energicznym wyrazie twarzy. Stałe te wizyty mogłyby zaniepokoić trochę policyę Standard-Islandu tym więcej, że ze szczególnem zainteresowaniem ją objeżdża wyspę dokoła, badając z różnych punktów za pomocą lunet wewnętrzne jej urządzenie. Czegóż jednak obawiać się może dziesięciotysięczna ludność Miliard-City ze strony tych kilkunastu ludzi, gdyby oni nawet złe jakoweś względem niej tworzyli zamiary? Mimo zawodu jakiego doznał koncertujący kwartet z niemałem przecież zajęciem zwiedza nieznane sobie ziemie. Krajowcy zyskują nawet pewną sympatyę z ich strony, jako typ ludu o rysach wydatnych i mający w wyrazie twarzy obok pewnej dumy, coś dziwnie łagodnego, melancholijnego nieledwie. „Powietrze naszego kraju jest wolne” mówi miejscowe przysłowie – i wolnym jest także lud pod rządem republikańskim, a jednak artyści francuzcy upatrują w nich jakby żal, za niepowrotną już nigdy, dawną, dziką wolnością. Niektóre miejscowości na wyspie Oahu budzą w zwiedzających rzadkim swym urokiem szczery, niekłamany zachwyt. Wprawdzie flora tutejsza nie należy do najbogatszych, obfituje jednak w piękne lasy drzew bananowych, myrtowych, chlebowych, rycinowych, indygowych, olbrzymich datur i palm wszelkiego gatunku, grupujących się prześlicznie na górzystym gruncie Oahu, a złączonych malowniczo tysiącem ramion lian i innych pnących roślin. Z produktów ziemi, które przedstawiają materyał do handlu i wywozu, pierwsze miejsce zajmuje ryż, orzechy kokosowe i trzcina cukrowa. Co do zwierząt, mało tu można znaleźć urozmaicenia. Jeżeli bowiem Kanakowie t. j. krajowcy dążą do złączenia się z rasami stojącemi wyżej inteligencyą, to w świecie zwierzęcym żadna nie nastąpiła zmiana. Jako domowe znajdują się tu przedewszystkiem: świnie, kozy i kury, dzikich zaś brak jest zupełny, i oprócz skorpionów i zwinnych jaszczurek nie spotka się tu na ziemi innego żyjącego stworzenia. Natomiast „mustików” czyli drobnych, i dokuczliwych muszek, ilość jest tak wielką, że przybywającym a nieprzyzwyczajonym do nich artystom, dają się mocno we znaki. Między ptactwem, które zapełnia lasy, zauważyć trzeba zupełny brak śpiewających; natomiast upierzenie tego „krzykliwego” tylko światka, jest piękne i barwne. Przymiotem tym odznacza się między innemi „Menura”, pyszną zwana, której ogon barwy czerwonawo-rdzawej wygięty w kształcie lutni, bywa na 70 cm. długi. Blaskami też kruszców i drogich kamieni błyszczą w promieniach słońca ruchliwe chmurki kolibrów, olśniewając oczy patrzącego, a nie dozwalają mu usłyszeć najmniejszego nawet szelestu ich drobnych skrzydełek. Liczebnie dość znaczna ludność Archipelagu znajduje się na stopniu wyższej już cywilizacyi. Na wzór Stanów Zjednoczonych, nauka jest tu dla każdego przymusową, lecz zarazem i bezpłatną, a udzielaną jest w szkołach tak wzorowo prowadzonych, że już na powszechnej wystawie w Paryżu 1878 przyznano im list pochwalny. Artyści francuzcy poznają tu różne towarzystwa uczonych, bogate biblioteki, i ze szczególnem staraniem wydawane pisma, bądź to politycznej, bądź czysto literackiej i naukowej treści, które ukazują się zarówno w angielskim jak kanakskim języku. Fakt ten mniej już wszakże zdziwił teraz Francuzów, gdy wzięli pod uwagę, że przeważna liczba wyższych urzędników i bogatszych mieszkańców Honolulu, jest pochodzenia amerykańskiego, których język jest tak samo tu w użyciu, jak w obiegu znajduje się tamtejsza moneta. Osiedleni jednak na Sandwich Yankesi, różnią się od swych braci na lądzie stałym w kwestyi przyjmowania napływającej z Niebieskiego kraju istnej powodzi ukośno-okich Chińczyków, którym Ameryka nadała wymowną nazwę „Żółtej febry”, broniąc wstępu na swe lądy. Dziesiątego lipca Standard-Island gotuje się już do dalszej drogi, więc mieszkańcy jej żegnają Oahu i jej stolicę Honolulu, by poznać inne jeszcze wyspy hawajskie. Płynąc w kierunku południowo wschodnim, Cudowna wyspa wsuwa się śmiało na wąski pas morza między Molokai a Kanai. Ponad tą ostatnią widnieje na tysiąc ośmset metrów olbrzymi wulkan Nirhan, z którego krateru wznosi się w obecnej nawet chwili obłok dymu i wyziewów gazowych. Grunt tej wysepki, najmniejszej z Archipelagu, tworzą pokłady natury koralowej, oraz lawy wulkanicznej, wydającej za każdym uderzeniem bałwanów przytłumione metaliczne dźwięki. Już wieczór zapadł i noc rozpostarła swe cienie, gdy Standard-Island nie opuściła jeszcze wązkiego a niebezpiecznego kanału, czegoż jednak mogą się obawiać jej mieszkańcy, gdy kieruje nimi wprawna dłoń, doświadczonego Komandora? Dopóki słońce nie skryło się za wyżynami Lanai, straż u portów i na wieżach miasta obserwowała, zdala trzymający się statek malajski; nazajutrz nawet gdy słońce oświeciło horyzont, żagle jego widniały jeszcze, jak drobne punkciki białe. Okoliczność ta, dziwna może trochę, nie wzbudzała wszakże najmniejszej nawet nieufności lub niepokoju, bo czemże być musi krucha ta łupinka w obec olbrzyma ukutego ze stali jakim jest Standard-Island. Dnia tego cudowna wyspa płynie dalej między Kalukani i Maui z których ostatnia mająca za stolicę i port Lahainę, zajmuje drugie miejsce w archipelagu wysp Sandwich; na niej też wznosi się ku niebu na trzy tysiące metrów olbrzymia góra Maleahola co znaczy „Dom słońca”. Całe dwa dni następne zajęte są okalaniem brzegów wielkiej Hawai, w której zatoce Kealakeacua, kapitan Cook, przyjęty najpierw przez krajowców jak bożyszcze, zamordowanym wreszcie został przez nich 1779 roku. Odważny ten żeglarz dokonał wszakże dzieła odkrycia tych ziem, które ku pamięci sławnego ministra wielkiej Brytanii, wyspami Sandwich nazwał. Hawai, na której również jak na Oahu, kwitnie cywilizacye Nowego świata, posiada nawet pięćdziesiąt siedm kilometrów kolei żelaznej, łączącej dwa główne miasta: Hilo i Kailu. Stojący na wieży obserwatoryum koncertujący kwartet dostrzega najwyraźniej słupek dymu, który się wznosi z lokomotywy idącego właśnie pociągu. – Tego tylko jeszcze brakowało! – zawołał oburzony tym widokiem Yvernes. Nazajutrz, gdy Cudowna wyspa opuszczała już te okolice oceanu, statek malajski okrążał właśnie najdalej w morze sięgający przylądek Hawai, której szczyt góry Muna-Loa gubi się w obłokach na cztery tysiące metrów. – Jesteśmy okradzeni, pokrzywdzeni i oszukani – wołał Ponchard. – Masz zupełną słuszność, odpowiedział Yvernes, trzeba nam było przybyć tutaj o sto lat wcześniej! Jakkolwiek wtenczas nie bylibyśmy mogli odbyć tej podróży na tej prześlicznej pływającej wyspie… Zgodziłbym się chętnie na takie ustępstwo, bo co mi znaczy Cudowna wyspa wobec przykrości, jakiej doznałem na widok eleganckich tużurków i modnych krawatów, gdy wedle zapewnień bałamutnego Kalikstusa, spodziewałem się spotkać z dzikimi krajowcami, przybranymi w różnobarwne pióra i błyskotki. Zaprawdę, co do mnie, żałuję szczerze pięknych czasów kapitana Cooka! – Ciekawy też jestem, czy z równym dzisiejszemu zapałem, przyjąłbyś wtenczas „Ekselencyo” tę krwi chciwą bandę rzucającą się na ciebie z dzikością tygrysa lub lamparta… – zauważył Francolin. – O… i w tym razie nawet, miałbym to rzadkie na świecie zadowolenie, że choć raz w życiu kochał mnie ktoś dla mnie samego!… – odpowiada wesoło Ponchard. – Winszuję takich przyjemności, mruknął Sebastyan.